


【底特律/马赛】养父

by Uncle_Parrot



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Parrot/pseuds/Uncle_Parrot
Summary: 他们现阶段过得不太好，有些矛盾一触即发。这有时候与爱情无关，只是无尽的脆弱缠绕在心底。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 阅前预警：可能算得上是很恶劣的故事，每一个人。涉嫌犯罪，歧视，不正当行为。谎言，欺骗，非典型爱情。可能OOC。
> 
> 有各个cp，但不拆马赛。

1.

 

诺斯嘟嘟囔囔地放下镜子，拉开自个儿的背包开始在里头翻找。马库斯最终才等到她把几乎有些潮湿的，略显得软而皱的烟卷放到他手里，然后从侧兜里头摸出打火机——生锈的，看起来可怜巴巴的旧zippo，从布朗先生家里头顺手摸来的，目前已经是辨认不出那上面原本的纹路了——给马库斯咬在嘴里的烟点上。

好不容易那火苗才点燃了末端，星火稍稍闪烁，马库斯深吸一口气，食指和中指夹着烟放下来给自己腾个空裆，抬眼去看眼前的姑娘，年轻漂亮的白人女孩重新拿起口红给自己补妆，马库斯便开口问她：“刚刚，你说什么来的？”

姑娘倒头也不抬自顾自继续干手头的事，嘴上还记得回复他：“问你这几天要不要回家，搁我们这儿住，玩儿两天怎么样。”马库斯看见她捏住小圆镜的手指，那上面涂抹着劣质的指甲油有些脱落的痕迹，他喜欢难得的平和感，没有不安和别的什么乱七八糟的情绪，所以他停一停，一面琢磨着撕拉那些胶质物的感觉，一面把刚给自己来的那口烟含在嘴里，再慢慢发出。

诺斯满不在乎地抬手扇两下，赶走她眼前的烟气，车厘子色的蝴蝶在马库斯眼前翻飞，他回答：“不，我得回家。”有时候那些蝴蝶变换着颜色，只是干扰马库斯的判断。

“你得回家？说真的，你那父亲？爹？还是什么的玩意儿的那位，原来是会管你的？可别哄我。”诺斯挑起一边儿眉毛，摸摸自己的上衣口袋，给找出块水果糖来，她低着头开始剥那被半化了的糖黏住的糖纸——她总在这些事儿上显得可爱的细心——“钱不够花了？”

“我有我的事儿。”马库斯身体后倾，靠在沙发上抬眼看向脱皮的天花板，片片残缺半吊在那儿，把烟重新放回嘴里。

“什么事儿？”好吧，诺斯有时候确实喜欢刨根问底来的，烦人的习惯，她甚至有的时候还能猜出些莫名其妙的可能性，这些小姑娘家都这么有想象力？“因为你那爹？嘿，你不会是真的——有那种意思吧？”诺斯搞定了那只糖果，她把它塞进嘴里，随即凑过来半靠在马库斯身上，她刻意加重爹那几个音，似笑非笑地瞅着马库斯。

马库斯长叹一口气，低头去看她，摆摆手：“瞎说什么玩意儿。”马库斯对自己倒不乱说，他倒晓得是为了什么。赛门，天哪，赛门会给他打电话，锲而不舍的。

在经历过赛门的电话轰击之后——马库斯忘不了那种感觉，手指间还夹着烟屁股，另手握着啤酒瓶，他眼前的伙计还在笑昨天的比赛，赛门打来电话——他那几个兄弟还在调侃他是不是姑娘想他了——用他平缓的，温和的声线询问马库斯：“马库斯，你在哪儿。“问候他，问候他为什么还未回家，人在哪里。他的声音对于马库斯来讲是那样柔软，平静地好像这根本他妈的不是个问句——马库斯决定拒绝接听和关机。

结果是他在乔许的客房里头睡得昏天暗地，被稳当的敲门声给整醒。他睡眼朦胧地沉浸在震惊里的时候，赛门丢下一句“明天记得回来，给你准备了晚饭”，接着便走了人。

莫名其妙。马库斯觉得最近烦透了，总预感着什么事儿，他暂时得保持联系。

马库斯瞅着姑娘撅着嘴，他觉得她今天的口红可能是没擦好，廉价的化妆品成色不怎么样，好在颜色还看得过去。他笑了，伸手去揽诺斯的腰，俯身亲亲她的耳根：“过两天，过两天我就来找你。“

“得了吧马库斯——”诺斯跟着笑起来，她觉得有些痒，便往边儿上躲，发丝顺势滑下来，落到马库斯的脸上，这时他才闻到她新香水的味道，“你心里可没有我——”那味道像是海洋，混杂着浅浅的腥味。

 

这天有够冷的，哈出口气还得瞅着他们的形状，那么自然地展开，时刻彰显着你还存在的事实。赛门站在墙边跺跺脚，心想着这破地方怎么就不能搞个等候室，不过显然这片区不是什么有钱人待的地方，没有那个必要。墙壁上贴着花里胡哨的小广告，油漆的涂鸦，赛门把手指放在上面，有一下没一下地抠弄着。

里头那个黑人女人早就认识他了，但是她是极度不耐烦，从来没给赛门什么好脸色看过。女人缩在小窗户后面，似乎是要把一张张纸币搓出新花样似的，生怕没能给他少配些。她过了好久总算是把那么一小叠钱给数清楚了，用她胖乎乎的手指捏着给送出来。赛门转身把它接过来，简单地清点一番便表情木然地转身准备往小巷外头走。这会儿他的手机响了起来。

赛门站定把手机掏出来，不是马库斯，不是老板，小窗子里头的女人挥舞着她粗壮的手臂要赶他走，赛门只好挪动脚步往前头继续，他按下接听键，迷茫着好一会儿站到外街上，这才听到对方的声音。

“嘿，赛门。”对面的声音熟悉极了，甚至有一些微微上扬的语调，不管过多少年或许都难以忘记，好在对方的声音变化还不算太大，赛门这时候准确地联想起了对方的模样，他印象最深的那个时候，他们分手要各自离开这个狗屁家庭的时候，他们不屑于互相扶持，这不是什么情深意切的故事。

“丹尼尔。”赛门叫他的名字，赛门记得他的脸，同自己一模一样的那张脸。或许对方和他还是完全不同，好歹丹尼尔不是什么软弱的婊子，好歹丹尼尔还能站起来。

天气确实有够冷的，赛门觉得自己有些迟钝，他动了动膝盖，要迈出去，他的听力似乎是冻结了，听丹尼尔的声音忽远忽近。“怎么样，是有很长一阵子没联系不是吗。我想你凭着你那张可怜巴巴的脸也混得还不错是吗，是吗赛门。”

赛门没有说话，但是他想对面听得见他的呼吸声，他甚至怀疑对方能够听见他的心跳。但是他没有说话。“怎么不说话，我猜你肯定还挺想是吧，和哥哥在一起的时候，我们还能一块儿出去搞点好吃的。你还挺喜欢我不是吗。”

这话说来本来应当是挑衅，但是奇怪的是，丹尼尔没有阴阳怪气地，这么多年过去了他不会为了来说点儿难听的话来恶心赛门就给他打电话，恰恰相反，他的声音有些微颤抖，无法控制似的，虽然极为低，但是赛门刚刚好能够听到。说真的赛门不喜欢跟他一块儿出去搞什么吃的，他跟不上丹尼尔，他会落下，偷人面包最终就会被揪着摁在地上打。

“你有什么事。”赛门开口了，看着眼前的砖石地面，一脚接着一脚地踩在缝隙上头。他想起来待会儿他得去买点砂糖，糖。

“哈……不是，也不是什么大事儿。”丹尼尔时常会很紧张，赛门记得他这个时候会用力眨几下眼睛，手上胡乱地比划着，想给自己搞点儿什么洋娃娃抱似的。“我想说最近，你知道的，人总会手头有点紧。你别误会，我就是惹别人麻烦了，谁知道这边儿还有这种恶条子呢是吧，我那事儿差点儿就成了，没想到他居然还有同伙，一个老头子也那么能打？——我说赛门，我觉得……”

“丹尼尔。”赛门叹了口气，他也是猜得八九不离十，他几乎能猜到对方“那事儿”是什么方面的狗屎交易，“滚你妈的。”

“操，赛门？说真的？你现在学会说脏话了？“那边的声音有些不太清楚。

“对。”赛门继续往前走，“我说丹尼尔，我这里什么都没有，你要什么都给不了。所以我说，滚你……”边打电话边走路撞到了人，高大的陌生人面露不悦，低头看向赛门，赛门原本坚定的声音软了下去，一时间那句脏话就开了个头，便突然间哑了，他耸着肩膀没看这个陌生人，嘴唇被自己的围巾给盖住了，他低着头轻声向人道歉，拿着手机的手立马垂了下去，挂断了电话。他已经不想跟对方说话了。

也不管陌生人有什么反应，他只是低着头往前走，下雪的天气他只注意那些深色的图案，在地面上，在天上。今天他或许穿得略显单薄，但是这不妨碍，他刚刚被提到那些该死的钱的时候想起了马库斯。马库斯答应了今晚会回家来，所以他决定在糖的基础上再加上点啤酒。

马库斯。马库斯同他生活在一起，就像是这个时候的冷气，时时刻刻都缠绕在他的思想里，生根发着芽，永远的纠缠不清。

马库斯被刚刚送来的时候看起来像个小屁孩，事实上那会儿他确实是个小屁孩，那颗圆圆的小脑袋刚刚到赛门的胸口，现在他差不多比赛门还高了。那么稚嫩的一张脸上，皱着眉头，偏偏是要紧绷着表情，他那会儿脸上的雀斑似乎更加明显，微微低着头，站在卡尔身边，领结都打得歪歪扭扭。

臭小子。赛门木着脸跟他对视。结果他倒不领情别过头去，几乎有些扭捏地挪了挪步子。

于是赛门把卡尔叫到边儿上去，让那小屁孩一个人搁那儿站着。赛门舔了舔下唇，对着面前的卡尔开口压低了声音询问：“怎么回事儿？这个是从哪儿冒出来的？”

卡尔是一点不着急，这个老头子慢吞吞地用手肘撑着钢琴站好：“学生。出了点的意外，得指望我了。”

“你不说我得以为像里奥那样有是什么玩意儿的你再外面搞出来的东西，卡尔，学生？说真的？你想干什么？”赛门提高了声音，但是他立马压下去了，两人同时抬头看向站在那儿的小家伙，他还在低着脑袋琢磨自个儿的鞋面，好像那上面会长出什么新大陆一样。

“我觉得你很清楚我想干什么。这小家伙你得带着，你难道就忍心拒绝？”卡尔不急不慢，抬手直指赛门的胸口。

“我当然得——”他被打断了，他再一次地，像多少次之前一样，突然间说不出话来了，他没有办法，卡尔用手指点点钢琴盖的上面，他晓得卡尔在跟他暗示什么，他不能拒绝卡尔丢给他的所有的，包括垃圾。

于是他闭嘴了。被迫的。低着头那样卑微地可恶。

“行。”

要说他有多恨这小子就有多恨，深色的皮肤稚嫩地表现出他的族裔，该死的有色人种，垃圾。他不愿意，要说多少次他都不愿意。赛门住的地方不大，但是是他花下几年积蓄买才下这个负债的权利，偏偏这会儿有个小家伙，深色皮肤的小家伙，要来侵占他的空间。

赛门不愿意善良，他他妈的不愿意。

小屁崽子就在房间里头待着，他先前给马库斯交代了入学的事情，以及在这附近住下需要留意的事项，比如说这条街出去哪里野狗成群凶狠没有道理到能直接抢了你的包。学费，还有饮食，这儿倒没什么好吃的能给这种十几岁的小屁孩，隔壁倒是卖红冰的，那个倒舒服，赛门半句多的话都不想讲，他不想要为钱担忧，但是他不得不。这些麻烦事儿搞得他心烦意乱，他猜测对待孩子应该怎么样——温柔一点，要自然，冷静，别乱发脾气。好吧，赛门就心平气和地跟他讲讲话。

出来的时候这一切又变得诡异来了。

赛门叹了口气，天色似乎就要逐渐暗下去，他得抓紧了，别老是浪费时间了。还好他已经走到便利店门口了，先买啤酒倒也不错。

他的脑子不会受他控制，永远是他的思想在可怖地控制着他，从几年前开始的那种凉意慢慢从脊椎处蔓延开来，向上延伸凉到他的耳根。赛门现在站在蓝色的冰柜面前琢磨着要什么牌子的啤酒，可是他想起来了。

“妈的臭小子……”自己是这样缩在桌子底下几乎是要哭出来了，赛门二十几岁的时候还喜欢往桌子底下钻，等到反应过来他还会恨自己这种愚蠢的反应，“我是不是该……我会饿死的……”

这是虚假的，这不应当存在。跟外头揍他的那群家伙一样，另外的东西也会这样冰冷地击垮他，让他顿时间绝望下来，回到自己八岁，十二岁，十七岁的时候，钻到桌子底下去，抱住自己的脑袋，只求那些嗡鸣作响的狗屎玩意停下来。他快要崩溃了。

然后他在桌子下面往外看，看到了马库斯纤细的腿，脆弱且易断的模样，紧接着他蹲下来，看到了赛门。这小鬼头显然是吓着了，一屁股往后头坐，睁着他那双眼睛——赛门还没问过他为什么一只眼睛是金绿而另一只是蓝色的，蓝的虚假得好像大海，而金绿却真实的神秘。很快他就爬起来逃走了，生怕来不及似的。只当桌子下的赛门不过是邪恶的梦魔罢了。

他不当爱马库斯。赛门逐渐反应过来，他想最常见的那种牌子就很好，马库斯经常喝的那一种。还有糖，天快黑了。

 

站在路灯下把最后一支烟给抽完，马库斯挥开眼前的飞蛾，他的手指修长，在黯淡的光线下看得见血管的纹路，那些东西在他身体里流淌着，他决定在回家前顺路去趟卡尔那儿。

卡尔现在仍是他的教师，只不过是画室给换了个地方，这边的没有过去的落地窗，看不见外面的光景，城市，路过的行人，这回只有小小的通气窗，这地方看起来可怜巴巴的。他想卡尔或许不应当在这样的画室作画，现今的卡尔不晓得什么时候患上的毛病，像个真正的老头那样虚弱，无力，工作久了就会气喘吁吁的，而且永远待在了小小的，令人充满困惑的轮椅里。花白且稀疏的头发，或许他快结束了。

马库斯每次去到卡尔那里就好像是回到了过去的时光，一切都是平和美满，卡尔的声音是沉稳的，令他安下心来。只需要执笔画画，他只想要那些光影和线条。每当这个时刻降临，他总会想起他金色的梦。

去卡尔的画室现在对于他来讲倒也不是什么难事，只是从西大街开始，我们重新走向清爽的正路，那边的建筑整洁干净，彻夜明亮着。马库斯决定前往，他身上没什么钱，总不能现在去搞，所以他只是带了份奶冻，拎着小巧又可爱的袋子往前头走。

今晚偏偏倒有些昏暗，马库斯拉紧了外套，皱着眉头琢磨着前进的方向，迷路这种可能性是没有的。操蛋的冬天总是迷惑着他，让他回忆起幼年的时光。事实上他别的也记得没多清楚，只是在壁炉面前坐着，痴痴地望着火焰腾跃着飞舞，温暖麻痹了他，手里摩挲着脖子上母亲系的蝴蝶结。

他该死地想念着。

不过站总算是站到卡尔画室那栋楼下头的时候，他赶紧打断自己，这不是什么值得你继续留念的东西，一切就像是流水，永远也无法抓在手心，一切都是如此。他的一切。马库斯倒是很快整理好情绪，向楼上走去。

画室的灯没开，透过走廊的窗子就看到里面一片漆黑。估计今天没有学生来上课。

马库斯没能遇到卡尔，他倒是遇见里奥。这家伙比他年长几岁，听来是卡尔的私生子——马库斯不太喜欢这个说法，他没向卡尔求证过，他也不敢。但他不能否认的是里奥还真是卡尔的孩子，他们的五官该死地有一种吻合感，或许拿里奥来比较，卡尔年轻时也就差不了多少了。

里奥向他迎面走来，在近乎是黑暗中也辨认出了来人是谁。里奥扯起一边嘴角，露出个痞气的笑容来。

“哈，这是谁来的。”马库斯晓得里奥面私底下面对他的时候没点儿好脾气，骂骂嚷嚷的，从没给他过好脸色看，不过马库斯没介意，他不想去管，他只是别过脸没多的表示。这是看在卡尔的面子上。他想。

“马库斯。我爹捡的垃圾。”里奥半张脸都浸在阴影里，看不清表情，只是能见着他双手插兜，挡在了马库斯面前，马库斯不晓得他为什么那么爱找茬。他突然莫名察觉到了老鼠似的动静。

所以马库斯没有回复他，跟没看到他似的继续往前总，企图从人身边的间隙给挤过去，但是里奥偏偏不让，甚至强硬地要拽住他的外套让他停下，他听见对方的声音：“你想去哪儿？混账。”

马库斯停下来，同里奥僵持了一会儿，寂静的积灰空档这一下子，这下跟多少沙逝去了似的，好像悲哀的漫长生命里，人人都在选择沉默。他没由来的想，最终得选择开口。或许开口是个途径：“卡尔呢？”

里奥一副跟没想到他会这样回答似的惊讶，马库斯的眼睛这回适应黑暗了，他隐约能看得见里奥的面部轮廓，对方张了张嘴，但没说出话来，于是马库斯又加上一句：“我来找卡尔。”

这下里奥像是明白了，他一下子恢复正常了，笑得和平时一样的愚蠢：“这儿没有你要的卡尔。他没在，这里只有我。有什么话可以跟我说。”

这不是马库斯想听的回答，他不想再管这家伙，准备继续往里头闯，可是里奥没有一点要松手的意思，拉扯着他的外套衣襟把他给拽回来了，甚至还一点儿不客气地推了他一把。马库斯踉跄两步后退站定，他低头看向他，里奥有些咬牙切齿地，但是他很快又放松下来，脸上的肌肉轻微颤抖着。

马库斯看了他一会儿，听见了蜜蜂的声音，嘈杂地从角落开始蔓延，烦躁的，不安的。最终他选择了妥协，他把手里的纸袋举起来递给里奥。

“那就，麻烦你，把这个带给他。”他念单词的时候好像是刻意加重放缓，但是又察觉不出，“我下次来看他。”

纸袋给拿过去了，里奥几乎有些得意，他胜利了，他认为是他的威慑起了作用，面前的家伙只能听他的话了。“婆婆妈妈的，还整这些东西。”

而马库斯只是慢慢地转过身去，离开了这里。

他想念着这一切，手指，还有母亲，美丽的锤柄和刀尖。这一切都不会杀了他，因为他总要回去的，没什么能够阻挡得了，他要回家。

赛门还在等着他回家。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

马库斯已经到了家。

甜腻腻的香气扑鼻而来，赛门还在厨房里面做蛋糕，看起来他很显然已经到了最后的步骤了，马库斯整个人就浸泡在这种香甜的味道里昏昏欲睡。

马库斯在单人沙发上半瘫着，身上裹着那条小毛毯，上面是普蓝色小兔子的花纹——这里得夸夸赛门心灵手巧了，早在马库斯到这儿之前这条小家伙就在单人沙发上待着了，全是赛门给织出来的——钩针搭线，后来这条小毛毯就归了马库斯，理所当然的。

这大概是这一片区能够找到最好的房子了，它相较接近边缘，距离红灯区和贫民窟都有一定距离，阳台看出去能远远地瞅见闹市区的霓虹灯光，附近到了晚上都相对安静，女人的尖叫和摩托车引擎的动静，钢铁制品之间的碰撞还有男人的咒骂吼叫，这些都算不上充斥着整个夜晚。可是马库斯就得在这儿长大，渐渐的他也就习惯了。

在这种破地方长大也是有他的好处的，他过早地接触街上的人，了解到社会规则，了解到皮肤与人种那些狗屁之间的不同，贫富悬殊到底有什么用，了解到如何生存下去。一切都相当简单，这终归是学习。

他还从中晓得赛门。

其实在这个街区了解到赛门并不多，能够最和蔼地同马库斯讲这些的只有这栋楼底层住的那位老太太。赛门约莫在十六七年前到了这片区，八九年前成功给搞到这套房子。

“赛门是个好孩子。”老太太想给马库斯来上一杯茶，马库斯没好意思拒绝，只好看着杯中茶叶残渣沉浮，“非常温柔也很能干。他总会来帮忙。”马库斯倒没见过他来帮过什么东西。

这都不是什么重点。“不过你也别小瞧他了，要在这片区混下去还是要有点本事的。”这没准才是。

“马库斯，要吃饼干吗。”马库斯摆摆手谢绝了老太太的好意：“不了，谢谢您。我该离开了。”

经过他在这里长达几年的消息摸索，效果甚微，他只知道这些年来赛门靠着一个人什么工作都愿意干，只要为了钱。只要为了钱。马库斯皱了皱眉头。不过关于赛门的过去似乎没人晓得，出身，家庭，受过的教育。无人知晓。

虽然说是边缘地带，但是显然也不算是什么就能让人安安静静给呆着过那什么安稳日子的区域。显而易见的暴力、毒品与性交易，贫穷带来的麻烦，这给马库斯没有带来直接影响，但是他好歹旁观过，他甚至参与过。不过难得的没有过多影响到他可真是令他感到奇迹。

赛门似乎也没有。

赛门和周边地区简直不是一个风格，马库斯觉得他守规守矩，顺从得不可思议，并不能融入这种环境里。他好像那个永远不能被编入的错误空格。

蛋糕做好了。马库斯发觉厨房里渐渐没了动静，他倒突然间为这醒了过来，电视屏幕上闪烁着粗糙的字幕，画面中的女主角哭得矫情，马库斯看不懂那些台词。

“你根本就不爱我。”女孩的声音嘶哑着，这种剧情看来相当无趣，但是马库斯注意到从厨房里出来的赛门盯着电视屏幕看，美丽的蓝眼睛里头反映着机械的光。随即呆站着的男人裤兜里发出了短信提示音——单调的默认音效，赛门把手机掏出来看了看，简单敲打一番作为回复。

房子过分的小，但是好在赛门总乐意把这地方给搞得暖暖和和的。感谢暖气，马库斯把双脚从沙发上滑下来，踩在地毯上。毛茸茸暖烘烘。

赛门过来把啤酒递给他，马库斯沉默着接受了，闻到赛门身上喷香的甜味，他拉开拉环给自己来上第一口。酒精下肚就给他一种美妙的惬意感，他酒量并不好，但是简单的酒精总能让他放松。忘却一些东西。

“马库斯，我知道我或许不当问，但是有些事情总是要考虑的。”赛门离开了他，转而在餐桌边上的木椅上坐下来，他轻描淡写地开口，试图跟马库斯搭话。

于是马库斯便看向他，看到他平静的面容，他用眼神示意赛门继续往下说。

“你知道的，我想问问你关于你上大学的事。”赛门给自己也开了一罐，马库斯觉得赛门的酒量倒应该不错，至少他从来没有见过赛门为这而意识不清迷迷糊糊的模样，“你打算怎么搞。”

“你想继续学画画吗——”赛门没有等他回答，只是继续温和地开口道，手指在易拉罐边沿打转。“是的，我想是的。”马库斯点点头，视线难以移开，只是紧紧地逮住赛门，渴望他的目光多停留一会儿，渴望能从中看到别的东西。他告诉自己，这是不现实的，除了在梦里，他从未见过这所谓别的东西。

赛门微微低头，张了张嘴，在这尴尬的氛围里停顿良久：“…那，你总得去上课对吧。我是说……查尔斯同我反映…”

“我有去卡尔那儿。”马库斯冷不防地打断对方，他再次感受到一种烦躁，随着刚刚开始咽下的酒精在胃里燃烧。他有的时候总不太明白赛门为什么不乐意马库斯到卡尔那里去，他们不应该才是老熟人吗。什么乱七八糟的互相照应，不是卡尔将自己交给他的吗。再者说，查克？那个年轻的黑发白人，身材矮小，成天就晓得笑着同你搭话，他总能准确地猜出你的心思，就好像他会读心一样。

赛门没有不满，他只是平静地接着解释：“卡尔……我认为卡尔年纪大了，你也知道他现在患了病，身体也不好……麻烦他倒是不太妥当。”

“我也可以。去卡尔画室就好了，他还有别的老师在。”马库斯为对方的平静而不快，他总觉得赛门这些话是在找借口，早在卡尔身体还算健康的时候，马库斯到了赛门这儿的时候，赛门就极力寻找各种借口去扳动马库斯的铁轨扳手，改变他原来的线路，仅仅在此。同样的莫名奇妙。

赛门没了声音，马库斯便重新看向他，金发的男人灌下大半罐啤酒，似乎找不出来话来反驳固执的马库斯，表情淡然地重新看向电视。刚刚哭喊的女主角抓紧了男人的手，最终投入对方怀抱。

马库斯愈发觉得剧情不可理喻，但是他没有更变节目。他把衣兜里的手机掏出来看，是诺丝来找他。

“那会儿你脑子抽风帮人忙的那个小姑娘，居然找上我来了，想要你的联系方式，你说我要给吗。”

马库斯回忆了一番，算是想起了那姑娘是从什么地方给冒出来的。

这是偶然。他同诺丝一起赶往学校，准备去找约翰捞点新的那批烟草要转手从中搞点钱来用，这不着急，反正约翰在那儿待着，不认诺丝这边以外的人。然后就突然出现了。

小姑娘柔软的金发齐肩，蓝色的漂亮眼睛眨巴眨巴，身材娇小，令人有种保护欲。更何况是她被一群马库斯眼熟的浑小子给围住了。

马库斯起先没有兴趣，他甚至对这些姑娘几乎没有主动为她们解围的念头，他只想要就此走开，所以最终她们都不过是愤恨地说他混蛋而转身离去，再多的话也就是个响亮的巴掌了。所以马库斯准备离开，可是那姑娘看到他了，眼睛里全是柔软的畏惧，楚楚可怜地渴求一点帮助的模样。于是马库斯话也没说直接调转方向，进了拐角，抬手拨开为首的那个白毛，冷着脸站过去，开口。

“你有什么事儿吗。”

小姑娘的眼睛闪闪发亮，在马库斯开始跟这一伙骂骂咧咧把嘴上进攻方向转向马库斯的皮肤颜色的家伙动手的时候往旁边退让。故事没有让马库斯挥上多少拳头，诺丝就给跟了过来。美丽又年轻的诺丝在这一站，脚上的高跟鞋发出的声响就是提醒。女人拨弄两下额前的发丝，扬起下巴发声道：“小子，给个面子。晓不晓得你该了解一下别人是什么来路。不要给自己惹麻烦。”

为首的白毛站定看向诺丝，从女人尖锐的眼神中看到寒意。他突然间明白了，像是突然恢复了记忆，或许马库斯的拳头确实让他颧骨发疼得厉害这点有所影响，所以他抬手招呼着自己人离开这个破地方。诺丝也就嘟嘟囔囔地叫马库斯的名字，偏过头把视线转向他。

马库斯这时候才有机会转身看向那个金发的可爱小姑娘，眼中含泪的小家伙五官长得讨人喜欢，乖巧又温顺的样子。她小心翼翼地站在墙边，围着白色的手织围巾，穿着可爱的深蓝色外套，她甚至还在那群人经过她身边的时候怯生生地往边上靠了靠。最终她抬起头，马库斯得以看到她红扑扑的脸，听见她温柔的声音冲他道谢：“谢谢你，马库斯。”

但是他突然间有些失望，只是点点头冲人说不客气之类的，便转身离开了。诺丝跟在他后头说他莫名奇妙给自己搞些麻烦。马库斯仅仅是脸上有点擦伤算得严重，那天的交易也没什么大的问题，但是回到家，赛门皱起眉头询问他脸上的伤是怎么回事，便又再三嘱咐他不要到街上去惹什么事情。

“不要。我对那没什么兴趣。”马库斯低头开始给诺丝敲打回复。

诺丝很快回复了：“那你怎么回事还突然冒出来要做什么小英雄啊？”

“哇哦，人姑娘作为答谢要请我吃泽琦家诶，我觉得我不能拒绝了，我要出卖你。”诺丝紧跟了一条，表明自己最后要背叛的决心。

马库斯懒得回了，刚垂下手又立马拿起来告诉对方他也想吃泽琦家。他想吃那家的丼饭。

接着他就窝在沙发上继续打他的瞌睡，可是这回他似乎不太能睡着了，大概是因为赛门在旁边站着。

他会回想起前几个星期他站在这个沙发面前的时候，那个下午对他来讲简直是他近几年来的春梦。

那个下午赛门真的相当疲倦，他加班加点搞了一整晚，直到午后两点才回到家，满脸倦容进屋脱鞋倒在这个单人沙发上立马就入睡了。马库斯这会儿在房间内给罐装颜料分类，随后他便听到了赛门进屋倒下的动静，他决定出去看看。

于是在冬日阳光还算充足的下午，他看见赛门横躺在沙发上，抱紧双臂歪斜在那儿蜷缩着。赛门，他的赛门。马库斯只有在自己心里悄悄地加上前缀，他的赛门干净白皙的脸在光落到上面的时候显得异常吸引人，五官精致得好像希腊石膏雕像，他的金发懒散地垂下，坠下光彩。赛门，他的赛门，好像天使疲倦地入睡了，小心翼翼地收起了羽翼。

马库斯脑中一阵嗡鸣，听不见别的，只是痴痴地站在原地，看见赛门美妙的一切，尽管他今年已经步入人生的第三十五年，成熟只是为他加分，他还是相当美丽，颤动的金色睫毛仍让人想起少年时代的单纯心动。

紧接着赛门动了一下，他挪动腰肢似乎要给自己找个更舒服的姿势，马库斯差点被他这一下给吓跑了。他努力控制自己留在原地，但接下来他就难以控制自己的大脑了。赛门的头后仰露出脆弱的脖颈，亚当的苹果，干净璀璨的一直延伸进衣领，在刚刚的动作下他的上衣下摆被拉扯上来，漏出一段腰际的皮肤。马库斯难以控制自己去看，去想，那段苍白的皮肤延伸开来，他的胯骨，一直延伸下去到他柔软的耻毛。

马库斯勃起了。光想想他就硬得厉害。索性他就大着胆子解开自己的皮带掏出自个儿的阴茎，对着自己梦里的情人开始撸起来。

他睁眼看着赛门沉沉入睡，尽量让自己不做多的声响。他先简单地撸动自己的阴茎——想象着这是赛门的手，赛门纤长但是又因为多年工作而留下些老茧，这样握住他的阴茎，慢节奏地，多少还带着些温柔性的安抚。他想象着赛门睁开眼。蓝色的眼睛湿润地看着他。

他按耐不住地感受到手上的湿润，这更方便，紧接着他干脆引入自己梦里的幻想，赛门躺在他身下，浑身赤裸，干净得好像多么纯洁。他侧转过身，马库斯看见他的腰窝，腰线柔软地引诱他一般。还有他硬起的乳首，戳在马库斯大腿上的阴茎挺立。马库斯呼吸急促，按耐不住地加快速度，他不太想用上什么技巧，只想简单地给射出来。

然后他想到赛门尾椎往下的臀缝，手感令人难忘的臀肉在手掌间。“马库斯——”赛门会柔声呼唤马库斯的名字，马库斯只想抓住他的双腿分开来，看他难为情地红了脸想要避开。

马库斯用拇指去抚弄顶端，龟头滚烫，他想到赛门的嘴唇，想到他的舌尖在此勾弄。于是他就很没出息地射了出来，搞了一手的精液，有些滴到了地上。

赛门仍然睡着，安静沉稳地维持着先前的姿势。可是马库斯站在原地，只觉得一阵凉意。羞耻和污浊像密密麻麻的蚂蚁，从他的脚趾开始，开始吞噬他。

马库斯迷迷糊糊觉得电影结束了，他最终陷入深眠。

 

之前也许说过这个话题了，赛门不乐意在这个天气出门。虽说好歹今天雪停了，但是能比下雪的时候更冷。异样的光彩在肮脏的雪上尽显美妙。可是货还是得去清，不去工作就没有钱。没有钱就得在这样的冬天给饿死，这比之前可算好多了，马库斯到了这边敢找来做零工的年纪，他晓得马库斯已经偷偷摸摸在外头给自己找能够来钱的途径，不管合法不合法。

赛门和厂里的人说好计划，把油表填好。看着那伙人开始忙活，他就想躲到角落里去打电话。有时候那姑娘的声音确实令他略感安心，不晓得是不是她带来的消息的原因。

于是他颤抖着搓搓手指让指头暖和些，开始在手机联系人目录里翻找。他需要知道一点情况，不论是什么方面。电话没多久就接通了。

对面姑娘的声音平稳，但还带着点儿快活，张口就问他耶利哥这回的货源情况怎么样，赛门只能告诉她成色不大好，价钱估计卖不高。他不太介意这个，虽然关乎他的生活费，但他总能想办法搞定，强迫性的，诱导性的。

“你给我打电话不会就想说说新货的问题吧？”

“那当然了。”赛门出声，忍不住带上些笑意。但是他的声音仍旧平稳的，只是不那么冷淡了。

“你想向我打听情况是吧？这种兼职干下来到底有没有工资拿啊——过分。”他能想象电话那头的姑娘撇撇嘴，装作不太开心的模样。他倒有些想她了，跟效率高的人一起干事毕竟不算累，更何况说两人之间比较熟悉能够有所默契。

“是的，是的。”赛门只好点点头，也不管电话那头的家伙能不能看到。他们还算得上彼此欣赏，在这片区认识来的有这种感觉算得上是难得了。

“好吧，我们的目标人物最近在——呃，研究文学。我靠这太没意思了吧。”姑娘不满地抱怨着，赛门听见她那头窸窸窣窣的声音，“哇靠，有够无聊的，海明威？”

赛门笑了，他最近也在读海明威，也就是那本《太阳依旧升起》，在休息之余，他试着看看书，虽说这不是什么容易的事儿，但是这好歹能让他大脑用在有用的地方，思绪不会到处乱跑。疲惫和文字充斥他的大脑时，他也就暂时获得他的宁静了。

“你还笑得挺开心，是吧。乔许叫我出门了，所以——拜啦，别的我会再跟你说的，你知道我敬职敬业。”

“谢谢，拜拜。”赛门回复她，听到她快活地挂掉电话。

今天的活算是少，所以他根本不担心，便准备往外走在大冬天的去给自己搞点东西来快活一下。再加上美好的礼拜天，他给自己搞的那份算得上是合法体面的文书工作简单放假，他感叹着这种工作机会的钱要是能养活他和马库斯，还能还得上房贷，他就不去搞什么歪脑筋，听老大的话了。

没准儿今天值得去搞杯咖啡回家把时候几页给看完，开始下一本。可是他没走出几步路就僵住了。

他看见和他相似的那人站在路口，那样子像是在那儿等了许久了。赛门张了张嘴，一时间没发出声来，心想，妈的，不论怎样我都得见到你是吗。

不过赛门没想躲没想跑，他看到丹尼尔注意到他了，向他走来。虽然说是多少年没见过面的兄弟，再是双胞胎兄弟他们之间也难有那种温情，他们之间的关系尴尬得可怕，胶着好像是黏腻在他们之间，不依不饶。丹尼尔穿得起码还看得过去，一点儿没有过不下去日子的模样，说不定还算过得不错。赛门木着脸迎上丹尼尔的视线，他听见他的双胞胎哥哥叫他。

“嘿…赛门。”丹尼尔似乎试着笑了一下，“我查了一下，发现原来你就在这附近，所以我就打听了你的消息，听说你在这边工作——”

“挺没意思的，丹尼尔，我想我在电话里面讲得很清楚。”赛门踩在污浊的雪上，听见自己的声音生硬成冰。

“不，不。赛门，赛门。”丹尼尔过来，赛门见他脸色苍白，眼眶通红，干燥起皮的嘴唇，他的嘴一张一合喊着赛门的名字，赛门却听他说话来得模糊不清，“赛门，你得帮我，我想——你知道的。我需要你。”

“不，不是的。你不需要我的。”随即赛门便抬起拳头——他按着丹尼尔在铁网边打了一架。本来几乎是单方面的，不过丹尼尔没忍住，伸手还击了。他右手食指上带着个戒指，赛门的脸搞得生疼，没准破皮了。

事实上他们根本没有在好好打架，两人状态上来讲都只是在意气用事，互相发泄着。赛门忍不了丹尼尔这个样子，他没想到再见到丹尼尔眼眶通红的模样是这种时候，他更没想到心里泛起的滚烫到底是什么样的情绪，赛门不敢细想，只是紧抓着丹尼尔的衣领把下一个拳头麻木地撞在对方的脸上。

紧接着丹尼尔就难以支撑的往后仰，脚上不稳滑了下去，靠着后面的铁丝网坐了下来，他的外套敞开，雪水落下来打在他带血的脸上，从衣领滑进去。赛门的状况就好很多，他蹲下来，两人都找准了主要攻击门面，对跟自己一模一样的脸一点儿客气的意思都没有，赛门觉得身上有些疼，手臂，小腿，丹尼尔那几脚合着还挺厉害的。赛门望向他的兄长。

“你怎么不跑。丹尼尔，你他妈的不是最会——靠，等等。”赛门突然哑了似的，像是什么击中了他，他注意到丹尼尔脖子上的暧昧的吻痕，赛门突然间就明白了。

丹尼尔立马反应过来他的新发现，那张苍白的脸不晓得是更惊愕地惨淡还是羞愧地泛红，他立马抬手捂住了赛门注意到的地方，可是赛门已经看到了。“靠，你被那个条子睡了？”

赛门不想说话粗俗还是怎么样，但是他没忍住，他就这么脱口而出了。或许是由于震惊像雷劈中他。

丹尼尔倒往后退了退，可是他没有退路了，只能撞到后面的铁门。他颤抖着声音反驳道：“我没有！不是——我不想的，我不想的！”

不管想不想，赛门只是木讷地看着他，蓝色的眼睛盯着他看，像是在探索他内心的真相。隔了好一会儿，赛门才开口道：“你想说吗。”

丹尼尔用力摇了摇头，他看起来快哭了，可是他没有哭。赛门感觉到他身体前倾扑进了他怀里，并用力抱住了他。眼前的天空白得凄惨，明晃晃地照着地上的雪，赛门伸手回抱对方。

“我帮不了你，丹尼尔。就算是你说出口。”每一个单词都好像是生冷的冬天，融入寒日的无助里。

 

赛门不在家的时候，马库斯就乐意悄悄躲到阳台上去抽烟，一支接一支地。事实上赛门并不会责怪他抽烟还是怎样，不会介意烟味，有的时候赛门自己身上都有那些烟气息，但是马库斯就是习惯性地躲避着，他试着在赛门不在的时候来放松自己的大脑，要么抽烟，要么运动。

不要去想别的什么狗屎玩意。

他把他兜里最后一支烟摁灭在阳台边沿的石砖上头，抬头便看见对面的小女孩坐在窗前盯着他看，小女孩脏兮兮的，好像被抛弃的布娃娃。唯有那双眼睛水灵灵的，清澈得好像潭新鲜的湖水。

马库斯抬手冲小女孩打个招呼，想着要给她一个微笑。可是小女孩像只受惊的小兔子，把小脑袋缩下去了。

马库斯只好作罢，站起来往里屋走，他现在得找点别的事情来做转移注意力。这个年纪的小孩子让他觉得不妙，他总能让自己想起刚刚遇见赛门的时候。出事之后被卡尔领到赛门面前不是第一次，事实上他很早之前就看见了。马库斯年幼时就一直在卡尔这里学画画，乖乖地定期到画室来画画，把小脸搞得脏兮兮的。赛门是个意外之喜，那个时候小马库斯还不太能安安静静坐下来画个一节课，总坐不住，可是他看见赛门了。

有个年轻温柔的青年从外头进来，急急忙忙地，外头还下着雨，所以他甚至打湿了头发，看起来多少还有些可怜。青年似乎是来拿什么东西，帮卡尔代班的女人拉住他，似乎是要留他下来歇息一下再走。青年摆摆手，似乎还有些害羞和拘束，谢绝女人的好意，匆匆离开了。

他那时候不晓得那人叫什么名字，后来甚至还忘记了这么一回事，可是他看到赛门的时候又重新想起来了。原来是赛门。

马库斯站在书架面前——上面大半是赛门的书，他想念那本法文版的《裸体午餐》。在一番细细寻找之后，他摸到了那本橙色的书皮封面。

这时候他手机响起来打扰他。钢琴曲响起来——马库斯木着脸接了这个电话。

“你说什么？”


	3. Chapter 3

3.

 

赛门不是不知道康纳。

他过去在那片混得跟个废物一样，不知道被条子逮到过多少次，每次都是那个混账安德森揪着他的后领。后来这个金发的男人乐了，甚至还能打趣道。

“怎么又是你这个小崽子。”

天晓得赛门有多委屈，那会儿不仅挨人揍了，被逮的也还是他。再之后他索性在那个小房间里找了个最喜欢的位置坐下了，安德森把他丢给康纳，康纳对他冷冰冰的倒是爱理不理，赛门就让自己待在那里，任由自己的大脑放空。他那时候不想未来的事，他不认为自己有未来。

他那时候一无所有。

实在是闲得无聊，他就偷偷把视线落到了康纳身上。康纳那时候年轻，赛门看得见他把蓝色的警服扎进裤腰，裤腿笔直，裤脚下露出那截脚踝。腰背挺直，一切的身体线条都是那么的流畅。他也并非像赛门这样傻坐着，他竟然在看书。每一次，无一例外。

好在赛门还是认字，他就开始远远地辨认康纳手中书本的封皮，读读看那上面的字母。

赛门还算是有得油水捞的那种。他吸红冰吸得天昏地暗，手上靠运气和命来的钱和路是别人所想的。他整日整夜地躺在黑暗里，苟延残喘着企图在迷幻中得到救赎。谁都晓得那是不过是梦罢了。

他最长的清醒时间也不过就是在那儿关着，静静地一个人待着的时候。——事实上也不是一个人，不过康纳在那儿悄无声息地，完全不像一个活人。

至于不清醒的时候的事儿，赛门几乎不记得。他不太清楚最后一次见到康纳的时候，唯一清晰的是，他在自己的小单间里注射过量最终晕死过去。

后来他睁眼看见了卡拉，那个看起来好像温柔美好的私人医生。他不晓得卡拉是怎么能知道他的情况的，他与卡拉并未有什么交情。

人就是这样，总想着死亡到来解放自己，可是当死亡真正到来的时候却退缩了。虽然这种畏惧对于赛门只是短暂的一瞬，但是他决定戒掉， 看着镜子里两颊凹陷面色惨白的男人，他把拳头砸在他的眼睛上。玻璃破碎着划伤他的手，或许是那个小女孩，好像是卡拉的女儿，她神色忧伤地看着他，嘴里咒骂着要他别给卡拉添麻烦。

他一个人，戒掉这件事显得很难。他不敢见人，只是让自己一个人待着。靠点矿泉水和营养棒度日，死亡时时刻刻都触手可及，赛门冰凉的体温无法温暖潮湿的地板。结果就是他神情恍惚又虚弱，拿镜子的玻璃碎片捅进了肚子里。

在漫长的黑夜过后，赛门再度见到了那个小女孩。看到他睁开眼，小女孩顿时松了一口气，随即又愤恨地瞪了他一眼，撒开扣住床沿的小手，转身跑了出去。又是卡拉，但是这次卡拉没在。起码赛门没有见到她。

于是赛门爬起来，拔掉床头挂的葡萄糖——他仍旧没有力气，一身疲惫无力甚至连站起来的力气都没有，但是这时候赛门选择了逃跑。手脚并用地逃出去，身后只有橱柜上的小玩意被碰掉落到地上的声音。清脆易碎。

赛门逃回了自己的单间，他付不起卡拉的钱，他更不想知道自己究竟是怎么到哪儿的。他渴望着无知。苍白的男人已经失去了眼泪，收拾起所有以前的家伙，连夜逃离这片区。

好歹如今已经安定下来了，戒掉红冰这事儿在某种意义上来讲说得成功。赛门开门进屋，把外套脱下来挂在门口，地板上落着他的《裸体午餐》。赛门有些疑惑，他一面把购物袋提到木质餐桌上，一面试着呼唤同居人的名字。

“马库斯？”

没有回应。

现在还不到夜晚，赛门并不慌张于去寻找马库斯的去向，他决定开始准备晚饭。

说到底马库斯还是个孩子，赛门总为他的事而感到一阵恶寒。

赛门猜想马库斯并不知道自己的父母搞的那些勾当，令人作呕的铜臭味迷了他们的头脑。最后惹上卡姆斯基先生那头也是自找麻烦，妄图吞下那条大鱼。然而那时候马库斯仍然是个孩子，一如现在。

马库斯是那样的，那样的，相信着卡尔，让赛门觉得无力。赛门无话可说。分明是卡尔为了那条鱼选择了背叛，为了那条鱼，将两人的行踪拱手奉上。将两人的性命拱手奉上。

而马库斯？马库斯为那次半夜突袭丢失了他的一只眼睛。而他却紧紧抓住了卡尔的手，温暖的手指。

赛门不知道如何去安抚这样的孩子，像是受伤的小野兽，说什么也不让你触碰他的伤口。而赛门更不明白如何去帮他，赛门自己都仍然身处其中。尝试性的念头蹦到他脑中，他柔软下来，他将温声细语展开来。

如今赛门知晓了真相——这不难查，但是相当耗时间——他却仍然站在原地。这是泥潭。他深陷于此。他依恋着马库斯看他的眼神。

赛门开始搅拌奶油，白色的它们要全都打到完美发泡，他倒突然间笑了。他想起来诺丝快活的声音，她晚些时候要照例发来马库斯的情况。马库斯的心思，他会不明白吗。

 

 

马库斯甩手离开卡尔的画室，他他妈的要选择条冷静些的方式面对这一切。他刚刚同里奥打了一架。从里奥告诉他消息的那一刻，他努力抑制的怒火瞬间爆发。在一番毫无疑义的质问之后，马库斯扑了上去，把对方推倒在散落着木屑和铅灰的地板上。

两人扭打起来，得亏马库斯这些日子来的锻炼，他凭借着身高优势将对方给压在下面。他看见里奥的脸上写满了无助，伤口淌着血，淤青畏缩着。里奥的眼睛里，他看得见里奥的眼睛中全是那种熟悉的颜色，像是卡尔，是那样的像卡尔柔软地看着他。温柔的色彩中似乎全是夹杂着浓郁的情绪。里奥的眼睛这时候湿漉漉的，他这无赖抓抠马库斯的脸，指尖带着血，手指无力似的垂在地上，再也无法举起了。里奥只是那样神色难过地看着他。

这让马库斯一时间不知道能够做什么，他收起了下一个拳头，站了起来。

这是看在卡尔的面子上。

他放下狠话，说什么如果再让他见到里奥，他一定不会放过这混蛋。随即愤恨地冲了出去，假装没有听到当他出门的那一刻，画室里头爆发出的笑声。

雪已经停了，一切都要结束了。

卡尔的一生也结束了。

马库斯此时此刻难以留下眼泪来，他好想好想，好想好想回家去。他好想见赛门。

 

他到家了。

马库斯几乎是破门而入，他把背包随手往地上一扔，鞋也不脱，直接去找赛门。

此时赛门正把那袋子食材放在木质餐桌上，慢吞吞地分类。这对于他来说是一种打发时间的方式，他试图在这些小事情上慢下来。让自己获得短暂而虚假的平静。他抬头看了一眼马库斯，只是温声跟人道好，又重新低头下去捣鼓手头的东西。

“赛门。”

马库斯的声音像是从喉咙里挤出来似的，他叫对方的名字。赛门没有漫不经心的，他认真的抬起头来，用温和的声线询问他怎么了。这才是让他恼火的。

“你为什么不告诉我。”马库斯觉得此时此刻他浑身上下都紧绷起来了，他挪动步子的时候几乎能够感受到关节在体内运转不畅，发出那些恶心得令人缩起脖子的声音。他双手握成了拳，捏得嘎吱作响，他的骨节上还带着血，里奥脸上的那些伤的结果。

赛门一时间没能够反应过来他在说哪档子事，他有些疑惑，但是他的问题还没有出口，马库斯就伸手去抓他的领子，几乎是粗暴地给揪过来。

“你为什么不告诉我，关于卡尔的事情。”赛门感受得到他咬牙切实般地吐出那些话语，他渴望得到一个解释，为这，为从过去到现在的一切。

“我认为不应当让卡尔的事情让你分心，你现在处在关键期。”赛门听到卡尔的名字他就明白了，他抬头看人，也不管马库斯现在揪着他的领子跟他紧紧相贴，他感觉马库斯带血的骨节隔着衣料抵在了他震动的声带上。“你知道，我不想要你遭受打扰。”

你也知道，我千方百计地叫你别去接触卡尔了。

“打扰？你是认真的？赛门？”马库斯觉得刚刚压抑着未能在里奥身上释放出来的那些火气一下子又腾起，他瞪着眼睛看他，赛门在他眼里脸上的没有什么惊慌失措，只是像往常一样的平静，“你管这个叫打扰？”

“马库斯，我不知道该说什么，或许你只能节哀顺变，我理解卡尔对于你来讲的意义。”赛门抬手放在马库斯胸口，试图给两人腾出些距离来，他平铺直叙，就好像教科书一样的，去你妈的节哀顺变。

“人终有一天面临死亡，你不该执着于此。你或许早就料到了，卡尔终有一天结束他的生命。”

“是的，赛门。”官方性的话语没有一点儿起伏，冰冷得好像在海底一样。马库斯感到了一阵凉意。他无端地焦躁起来。马库斯的胸口一起一伏，他快喘不过气来了。赛门那样平静的看着他，好像全世界唯有他这个家伙身患残疾。“你都知道了？你已经知道了？”

他怒不可遏，把赛门一把往后推了一把，赛门要毫无防备地一个踉跄坐在了地上。

“你告诉我，赛门，是不是我对你做什么，你都这个狗屁模样。”

 

赛门此时此刻还沉浸在平静里，他没能想到马库斯会对他做什么。他茫然地半张着嘴，看着站在他面前的马库斯。

直到马库斯说完上面那句让赛门摸不着头脑的话，他下来跪在地上，沉闷的声响让赛门觉得心悸，随即他伸手把赛门摁倒在地，这一下来得突然，疼痛从最先触碰到地板的脊背散发开来。他想马库斯可能要揍他了。

但是马库斯没有，他俯身压上去——赛门感受到他浑身颤抖着，火热地贴近了——马库斯的手指压在了赛门的胸口，抠住上面拉链的部分用力向上拉扯，环扣直接被弹飞出去，滑到了茶几下头。赛门仰起头，露出美丽如天鹅般的脖颈。他此刻正对着木质餐桌下头，桌布垂下遮掩着的地方，赛门似乎看到了年轻时的自己躲在那下面，目光畏惧，眼中反射着破碎的家，他酗酒的父亲因为杀害母亲的罪名被带走的场景。

马库斯低头咬他脆弱的脖颈，手上撕扯着拉坏了赛门里面穿的那件高领，露出下面的皮肤。马库斯闭着眼睛，在赛门的脖颈上留下印记，咬得他皮肤乌青，将手掌贴在人胸口，从撕破开来的那些口子中穿透进去，他摸到了赛门的胸膛。

可是赛门没有出声，他这时候理解了马库斯想要干什么，但是他没有出声。哪怕他被咬得烙下难以修复的痕迹——马库斯剥开了他的外套，牙齿落到了他的肩胛处——那些牙印一遍遍的加深，几乎快破坏掉他苍白的皮肤，证明他是活物般地流出血来。赛门的身体微凉，他本来就体温较低，和他的脸上的表情一样。马库斯挤进他两腿之间，赛门没有反抗，只是稍稍分开腿，任由他压上来，火热的胯下硬挺着顶着他。

这感觉像是在搞一具尸体。要不是他拉开了那件破烂的高领，低头张嘴去舔咬赛门的胸口，一手盖住人胸上的软肉没个轻重地揉捏两把——他这时候才感觉到赛门的心跳，沉稳有力。甚至没有因为紧张而加快跳动频率。这时候赛门前胸和腹部全然落到马库斯眼下，苍白的皮肤上全是新的旧的伤口。

马库斯手指自然滑下来，扣住赛门的腰胯部分，他一路舔咬下来，赛门的身体甚至比他想象的还要健美些，他的嘴唇贴在对方的肌肉上。赛门胸乳上有着类似烫伤的痕迹，一路下来马库斯啃咬到的不仅仅只有刀刃留下的伤痕疤印，腹部的伤口显得尤其多——深刻地落到马库斯心里。可是他忍不住想要给他更多的伤害似的，他低头咬破了下腹最深最惨痛的那个伤口，给他叠加二次伤害。

赛门有了些反应，他从喉咙里挤出了一声低低的呻吟，疼痛反复刺激着他的大脑皮层，他浑身都绷紧了，像过去的每一次一样，把这些痛苦全都忍受下来内部消化掉。

既然开始了，本来就不当停下。可是当马库斯把赛门的裤子给扒下来的时候，他几乎有一瞬间的迟疑，他看见赛门眉目间带着的温和，想念起赛门的声音。赛门半硬的阴茎弹了出来，马库斯低头在人腰胯上印下下一个牙印，那话儿在他脸旁磨蹭着稍稍抬起头来。

这次赛门开始红了脸，而且开口了——马库斯想，只要他拒绝。只要他拒绝，我绝对不会再继续——“马库斯……”他的声音又软又轻，语调勾弄着马库斯的心弦，像是在鼓励他，“我认为——这不太——”

马库斯没有回答他，只是转手把住了赛门的屁股，力道大得让赛门觉得他的屁股上快留下印子了，这边另手抬起他腿弯展露出赛门的下身。赛门突然住嘴了，他把那后半句话给咽了回去，干躺着任由马库斯摆弄。赛门未经人事的后穴在空气中紧张地稍稍收缩，马库斯用掰开他的臀瓣试图用手指入侵。没有经过任何润滑进行肛交是干涩的，这让赛门倒吸了一口凉气，这不行，这是进不去的。

赛门低声说出了这回比较像是拒绝的话：“进不去的……马库斯。”

这根本不管用，这不能让马库斯冷静下来半分。但是他好歹中止了强行塞入，青年起身，把桌上的瓶瓶罐罐打翻，随手翻下来了赛门刚买的那支沙拉酱。马库斯没有冷静下来的心情来做扩张，他回到方才的位置——赛门没有逃走，他安静地躺在那里，好像一个乖巧的、任人摆布的洋娃娃——跨坐在赛门的一条腿上，然后抬起另一条架在自己的肩膀上——强迫性地让对方侧身撑起——然后把沙拉酱管口硬塞进他的后穴，几乎把整支全都挤进去。

沙拉酱放过冰箱，冰凉的液体挤进甬道内部，这让赛门一时间难以忍受的异物入侵迫使他浑身发抖，但是他还是没有说出来，任由马库斯把手指捅进他的屁股里。这回有了算是润滑的东西，进出也就方便了许多。马库斯的手指因为绘画带来的茧在骨节上，他没有让赛门慢慢适应，而是赶时间似的把一根根加入手指，在里头搅动一番——润滑过多了，这时候那些滑腻的声音显得格外色情。

“别——马库斯，别搅。”赛门语无伦次，这让他多少还有些难为情，甚至这些手指过多加入，他感觉到疼痛，疼得头皮发麻，但是他没有说出来。这话让马库斯胯下更硬上几分，桌上刚刚被他打翻的蜂蜜滴下来，落到赛门的头发上，落到赛门的脸上。

马库斯甚至是在里头抠挖过一番后——赛门后头现在就是湿滑的，手指在里面动作着会带出液体，就好像个姑娘的穴，像是难以承受情欲的折磨不断为刺激而淌出水来——他把手指抽出来，解开了自己的皮带，掏出硬得发疼的阴茎，在赛门不住往外溢出白色的粘液的穴口磨蹭两下就直接贯穿到底。

赛门闷哼一声，紧接着就咬紧面肌浑身僵硬了。虽然说做过了扩张——那潦草的玩意儿完全没起到什么作用，赛门的胸膛一起一伏，后穴咬紧了马库斯的阴茎，马库斯几乎是给卡在那儿了。不过年长者注意到了他的尴尬，他从反复的深呼吸中寻找到一丝清醒来，憋红了脸放轻松来以便马库斯入侵。

马库斯手上箍紧人腰胯的位置——这算是强行给适应下来，他喘着粗气，开始缓慢的抽插。马库斯看见对方偏侧过头不去看自己，脸上晶莹的液体顺着他的脸庞滑下来——他俯身上去舔掉了蜜珠，赛门没有多看他，只是别过头，对这个动作倒是毫无反应。

没有经过使用的甬道紧张地包裹着入侵者，一下下绞紧让马库斯这样年轻气盛的家伙还有些欲罢不能。紧致的后穴收缩着，就好像是那样美妙地向你榨取。马库斯倒是渐入佳境，赛门相当紧，夹得他爽得不行，他腾出只手来握住赛门腿弯的位置，往上叠压——像是要讲对方叠起来以便操进更深的位置——赛门稍发出了些类似呜咽的声音，太过了，不仅仅是深度，说真的，他韧带快被拉断了。

这之后来得更猛烈，马库斯挺腰进到更深，压在赛门上头抓住他的腰，跟个打桩机一样地没头没脑地往里头冲撞。赛门手上胡乱地抓取，他没敢去碰这时候的马库斯，他的指甲在木地板上抠挖着以求为这痛楚带来缓解——他寻到了地板间的缝隙，像是找到了救命稻草般的紧紧扣住。

沙拉酱在抽插的过程中被带出，赛门的屁股又滑又湿，囊袋拍打在他皮肤上的声音增强出一种莫名的情欲意味。赛门把视线全部集中在茶几下面，他看到了他飞出去的拉链拉环。转移注意力，咬紧牙关只是不再发出声音。全然装出像是毫无知觉般的模样，可是他的脸上满是潮红。

马库斯似乎不太满意现状，他低头看着身下的男人。

“Daddy？”

赛门听到这一声跟触电似的抖了一下，他瞪大了眼睛转过来看向马库斯——又有一滴蜂蜜落下来，滴在他的鼻梁上。他这回脸都红到耳尖了。他们相处了将近八年，在马库斯年轻的生命里，最为叛逆和欲望疯长的八年。赛门待他如同家人，可是他从未叫过这位年轻的爸爸一声父亲。赛门怎么都没想到他会开口这样叫他，更没想到是在马库斯的阴茎还在他屁股里头律动的时候。

“Daddy现在觉得怎么样？”马库斯觉得这个反应是个意外惊喜，他俯身几乎要与赛门额头相对。赛门看见马库斯的脸，美妙的深色皮肤，鼻梁上有擦伤，像是星星落下痕迹的雀斑。这时候赛门终于显现出一种正处于性爱中的感觉了，他脸颊发烫，说不出来话，马库斯一下下往里头顶，如果这时候赛门开口那只能溢出来些软弱又黏糊的呻吟，这些声音会勾弄着马库斯的心，耐不住的想要像这具身体索要更多。“Daddy喜欢吗？”

青年的声线此刻因为兴奋发颤，带着情欲摩挲过赛门的耳边，他几乎有些亲昵的再度贴上赛门的面颊，舔掉他脸上甜兮兮的蜂蜜。下一滴落下来，正好落到马库斯的额头，顺着他的皮肤滑下来，这个动作甜腻得好像他们之间永远不存在的亲密关系，虚假的恋人般。

马库斯面颊通红，他用力顶进去，操得赛门浑身都在抖，他的心跳得好快，手指都快握不稳了。“为什么这回不回答了，Daddy，舒服吗。”他的手指几乎在赛门腰胯上掐出印子来。他控制不住他自己。“Daddy夹得好紧。”赛门拼命眨了几下眼睛，张开嘴深吸上几口气。脸红得像是烫手，真的好令人心生怜惜。

 

 

这他妈真的有够疼的。真的好疼啊。痛楚从马库斯进入的地方蔓延开来，他真的没有考虑到赛门怎么样。赛门拼命营救着自己，马库斯操得越爽他越发的疼，他抠住木地板的手指最终总算是喊了罢工，指甲唐突地断掉，就在马库斯下一次顶进来的时候。

操蛋的马库斯可真大。

他的指尖开始流血，可是这并不能挽救他的现状，赛门只是闷声由着人操弄，继续用指尖——他这回用肉去扣住救命的那条缝隙，他几乎就要缴械投降了，他突然间好想要低声下气祈求结束。可是他没有。马库斯的阴茎在他后穴里头进进出出，擦过他的敏感点却难以再次碰到，如潮水般涌来的不是快感——是痛楚。

他浑身上下的发疼，稍稍抬起湿滑的屁股像个婊子一样由着自己养大的年轻人操，颤抖着嘴唇乌青，他不会说出半句拒绝的话，他永远无法对马库斯说出否定回答，他永远无法拒绝马库斯。

马库斯马库斯马库斯。

马库斯其实也不在所谓的状态之中，他压在赛门身上的时候只管操弄他后头那个往外溢出液体的小穴，赛门胯下的阴茎永远都处在半勃的状态，甚至还有萎下去的趋势，赛门甚至不想要伸手去安慰一下那话儿。最终马库斯也不说那些得不到回复的话语，按住赛门不断地叠加他的疼痛感，一遍又一遍。他闭着嘴不再出声了。这比施暴还要令人绝望。赛门的甬道包裹着马库斯的阴茎，他感受得到那玩意儿的形状，长驱直入，龟头的部分怎样滑溜溜地顶撞到他的肠壁。一遍又一遍的痛楚，潮水涌了上来。他溺水了。在痛楚中沉沦着要自甘堕落。

最终痛楚终于击垮了他，他为这样的痛苦抽搐着作出了类似高潮的反应，他这回连指尖的皮肉都磕破，躺在地上身子弓起，好像脱水的鱼渴求最后一点回归大海的希望，在此刻大脑麻痹放空的这一刻，他眼前突然闪过了母亲的脸，鼓着眼睛失去呼吸的表情，金发垂在地上，那时自己的手刚刚离开她的脖颈。

他恨她。恨她眼里全是自己的模样。

他的后穴不断收缩着咬紧，马库斯被他夹得这一下直接射出来，赛门感受得到那些温凉的浊液在他体内释放出来，和里面本来就有的液体泥泞地混杂在一起。马库斯停了下来，撑着地面看向赛门。

年轻人的眼中尽是夜晚的烟云缭绕，坠落的绿萝。赛门伸出手捧住马库斯的脸，他手上的血都蹭到马库斯脸上。他将人抱在怀里，让对方的耳朵贴近自己的胸膛，听见他一直以来沉稳的心跳。

他温声开口——就好像是无数次他同马库斯说话，他永远用那样美好温和的语调告诉马库斯：“别担心，我永远不会离开你。”

马库斯没有回答，只是伸手抱住了他，他抱住了破碎的赛门。最终那滴蜂蜜落下来，落在赛门的眼角，好像他从未落下的眼泪。

那个梦一样污浊的下午，赛门没能够入睡。赛门几乎觉得自己是那么卑鄙了。他永远不会离开马库斯，同时他也不希望马库斯离开他。马库斯是他现今生活仅有的东西，是他的一切。

可是他的马库斯是鸟儿，本来总该有天是要飞出去的。或许他总有一天，或许就在不久——他已经19岁了——他就会飞走。或许他会永远和赛门活在谎言里。

谁知道未来的事呢。

但是事情总会变好的。

 

END.


	4. 算个番外

康纳永远记得赛门。

赛门像是一个美丽的梦境。在他的那时的生活中盘旋着，拍打着翅膀。

赛门在里面，长期到来已经让他轻车熟路地找了个舒服的位置，他有的时候会把脸擦得干净些，打扮得勉强算是得体，这时候康纳就能看清楚他年轻的五官，甚至还有几分稚气，美丽的蓝眼睛清澈迷人。

康纳努力把注意力放到手中的书上，不去在意对方看过来的视线。

一来二去勉强算是认识了，安德森副队长把这个年轻的天使交给他，随便他处置，然后给了康纳一个吻。康纳喜欢男人这样吻他的时候，稍带点侵略性，霸道又直接地宣誓主权。

从第一次开始，他开始一遍又一遍想监牢中的金发天使，一遍又一遍的。他的眼睛，他的发丝，他的嘴唇。在读书的时候，在出勤的时候，奔跑之中换气时，他想到天使的眼睛，想象他的笑容，甚至有时候在安德森的床上，被对方压着操得说不清话的时候，男人亲吻他的肩膀，胡渣扎得他痒痒的。

康纳按耐不住这种波动的情愫，他滥用职权，找到了赛门的住所。

地下室的小单间常年潮湿，他来这里见他的天使的时候，他的天使没有一次是清醒的。赛门笑眯眯的看着他，和他面对面坐着，破旧的二手布艺沙发坐起来还算舒适。

康纳起初只是去那儿看他，一坐就是好几个小时，看着赛门在那儿转来转去，做着没有必要的事情，有时候赛门会跟他搭话，说些没头没脑的句子。但是他总是微笑着看着康纳，仅仅这，康纳就异样的满足，可是他没有表现出来。等到赛门昏昏欲睡的时候，他就逃走了。

后来他开始得寸进尺了，他带了书本，他想赛门呆在里面的时候总喜欢看着他的书皮，没准儿他真的会有喜欢这些东西。他还喜欢赛门的声音，温和的，好像总是那样的充满情感。

于是阅读这件事儿就开始了，赛门不太清醒，但是他勉强能够知道自己在做什么。于是他们从“多年之后，面对行刑队，奥雷里亚诺•布恩迪亚上校将会回想起父亲带他去见识冰块的那个遥远的下午。那时的马孔多是一个二十户人家的村落，泥巴和芦苇盖成的屋子沿河排开……”，一直到“…因此从黑夜源井到空间深渊，从空间深渊到黑夜深渊，永远飘荡着对伟大者克苏鲁的颂扬，对撒托古亚的颂扬，对不可言说的至高存在的颂扬。对他们的颂扬必将永远存在，森林之黑山羊将繁衍昌盛…”，接着是“…而是——唔——将来的某一天，随便哪一天，你都不回来跟我一起生活？只要你能给我这样一点微小的希望，我就要创造一个全新的上帝，并用响彻云霄的呼喊向他表示感谢…”，最后他们由“…心里琢磨着那片一直绵延到西海岸的广袤土地，那条没完没了的路，一切怀有梦想的人们，我知道这时候的衣阿华州允许孩子哭喊的地方…今夜金星一定低垂，在祝福大地的黑夜完全降临之前，把它的闪闪光点洒落在草原上，使所有的河流变得暗淡…除了衰老以外，谁都不知道谁的遭遇…”结束了。

这是可能算得上康纳最平静的时光了，他们没有身体接触，什么都没有。只是康纳把书交给他，让他含糊地开始念起来。赛门最终会入睡，待到那个时候康纳就离开了。

糟糕的事情总是会发生，比如说赛门会注射过量那一次。他自作主张把赛门从那个阴暗潮湿的地方拖出来，带到卡拉那儿去。高大的男人紧张地看着他，卡拉收养的那个小女孩躲在桌子后面警惕地抓住卡拉的裤脚。卡拉只得点点头，吐出一个好。

康纳没想到经过这一回之后赛门选择开始戒毒，居然就凭他自己一个人。康纳悄悄地每天来看他，几乎成了日常活动。安德森没有管他，安德森知道他每一次出行，知道他去干什么，但是他从来不会去干涉。

结果最终他看见了赛门浑身是血昏倒在了血泊之中。一向是麻木的男人顿时慌了神，他再一次找到了卡拉。失血过多，可是偏偏赛门的血型问题，没有血包。康纳撸起袖子跟那短发女人慌张地以求献出自己，卡拉摇了摇头。没有用。

康纳干脆变了脸，最好找的人选事实上是卡拉自己。康纳绷着脸把配枪掏出来第在小女孩的脑袋上，那小女孩顿时吓得声不敢出小脸惨白。卡拉举起双手，跟人点点头应下来。

“如果他没办法活下来。”康纳抬起下巴，“那你们也算了。”

下一回见到卡拉的时候，那小女孩哭哭啼啼地跟他保证说那家伙肯定活下来了，可是他自己跑掉了。康纳相信了，因为他去了赛门的地下室，所有值钱的东西全都拿走了。他跑掉了。他的天使逃走了。

他不在去想天使这些狗屁玩意，回到安德森家扑进人怀里。

可是他偏偏在这时候遇到了丹尼尔。丹尼尔。他们是一个模子里刻出来的，除了稍稍显出些岁月的痕迹，他几乎就是他天使的那般模样。丹尼尔气恼地在里头踱步，他脸上烦躁不安，甚至紧张得嘴唇发抖。安德森认了出来，他没说多的，只是把这家伙再次交给了康纳。

这不一样。丹尼尔即使和赛门再相像，他也不是赛门。康纳将人摁在墙上扒下他的裤子，把湿答答的手指捅进丹尼尔的屁股。他一遍又一遍地做这样的事情，在小巷子里，随便找间空房，丹尼尔的住处，丹尼尔自己的地盘。他侵入了，和当年年做的不一样，他一遍遍地直接闯入，侵占能够涉及的一切。他看着丹尼尔呜咽着求他，溺水似的抓住康纳的制服。

有时候他选择挑衅，他用脚抵住康纳的腹部要他别靠近：“我看见局里那个老头把你摁着亲了。”

康纳先是一愣，随即说：“那又怎样。”

是的，那又怎样，丹尼尔任由他一次次地入侵。直到——

康纳最终说出了那个名字。

“赛门。”

丹尼尔蓝色的眼睛湿润地看着他，他陡然笑了。

“我知道了，康纳。”丹尼尔笑得眼泪都出来了，他的脸通红，此时此刻他跟赛门更是完全不一样了，“我知道了，康纳。你喜欢赛门？”

康纳没有回答他，他只是挺腰顶弄那个熟悉的敏感处，让丹尼尔哑了声，但是丹尼尔仍然在笑，他看着康纳，蓝色的眼睛里映出他自我厌弃的模样。等到康纳最终释放在丹尼尔体内，丹尼尔脸上挂着微笑，挑衅性的，几乎有些疯狂的。他这时好像赛门，又好像丹尼尔。

“别想了，康纳。我的赛门，是不会心存感情的。”

 

康纳不想再待了，他好想要离开。天使究竟是不存在的。他突然有些想念副队长了，想念他作为乖狗狗的模样了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢您看到最后，希望能够得到您对故事的看法。


End file.
